I Won't Let You Down
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: AU Story: Brooke witnesses her boyfriend commit a crime and is forced into witness protection. Enter Lucas a young US Marshall assigned to the task. Lucas brings Brooke home to Tree Hill where they can lay low until she is called to testify. One thing leads to another and they fall in love, but what happens when the trial is over? Will they part ways or fight for love? BL/HN/PJ


**Author's Note:** Hello again! So brucas superfan dianehermans asked me to write a story for her and when she sent me the outline I knew I just had to do it. This story should only be between 10-15 chapters.

 **Summary:** After witnessing a crime committed by her no good boyfriend, Brooke Davis is forced into witness protection until she can testify at his trial. Enter Lucas Scott - Deputy US Marshall assigned to the task. He brings her home to Tree Hill and she would rather be anywhere else. Against the odds stacked against them they fall in love… But will it last once the trial is over and they both return to their normal lives? Stay tuned… Brucas, Naley, Jeyton and other minor characters. Completely AU. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything OTH related - If I did the show would have gone in a totally different direction. Title is "I Won't Let You Down" by OK GO. Story idea belongs to dianehermans, everything else is mine.

Thanks for reading!

Krystal

Chapter 1:

* * *

Brooke opened her tired eyes and attempted to take a deep breath. 'It feels like a 100 pound rock is planted square on my chest,' she said to herself. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to remember how she got here. 'Was I mugged?' She wondered after realizing the diamond pave tennis bracelet she never took off was missing from her left wrist - in its place were two new _bangles,_ one was a hospital ID and the other was a bright red allergy band with the word PENICILLIN written in bold type. She flinched at the jolt of pain now emanating from her rib cage and abdomen. "Clearly I was hit by a truck and stitched back together." She stifled a laugh, pressed the call button signaling for a nurse and noticed the plush purple monkey staring back at her. "Oh Lucas where are you?"

* * *

 _Lucas walked into the room with a large grin displayed on his scruffy face, "Here I got you something."_

 _I kink my eyebrow his way and say, "What is it?" I cannot help the bewildered tone, "I am fairly certain I told you already how much I hate surprises."_

" _You mentioned it," He hands me a polka dot gift bag, "I don't like to listen. I think I might have divulged that at some point since you've been here."_

 _I bite down on my bottom lip and study the wrapping. The bag is covered in rainbow polka dots and the tissue paper is fuchsia with glitter piping, "Did you wrap this yourself?"_

" _Yes ma'am I did." Lucas smirked and settled down into one of the rocking chairs that flanked the porch, "I saw it and knew you had to have it. Now open it damnit before I change my mind."_

 _I roll my eyes at him and lean against the spindle railing, "You are one of the sweetest men I have ever met - have I told you that before?"_

" _Yep, you said that too." Lucas laughed, "Stop stalling and open the damn present."_

" _Fine," I stick my tongue out at him and tear into the paper. The crinkling sound tickles my ear as I remove a layer at a time, "Did you use an entire package of tissue paper?"_

" _I might have gotten carried away," Lucas looked into my eyes and smiled._

 _For the first time in months I felt safe, being here with him had emboldened me in ways I never imagined. I pull out the last piece of paper and watch it fall to the ground in a billowy pink sparkle. I take out my prize and it makes me dizzy. "When did you buy this?"_

" _You told me you liked it while we were in the baby boutique. I distinctly remember you saying it reminded you of the zoo animal mural from your childhood bedroom. I know it's cliche to buy a woman a stuffed animal but I couldn't help myself." A light blush spread across his cheeks, "I couldn't help but think about how happy you would be to display it in the nursery of one of your children." He cleared his throat and put his hand my my exposed thigh, "Hopefully one of our children?" He ventured and my brain was screaming for him to stop._

" _I don't know what to say Luke." I look down at the purple monkey and I see my hands clamped around its neck. "This is all too much. I can't do this, I am leaving soon." I release the monkey as if it were on fire, "You promised me this wouldn't happen and now you're talking about our hypothetical children?"_

 _Lucas bent down in front of me to retrieve the monkey, "It's just a stuffed animal pretty girl and I was simply making conversation."_

" _No!" I squeal, "We have only know each other for 3 months. You live in this small town surrounded by all these people that have known you more or less since you took your first breath. I don't fit in here," I move away from his arms and practically fly into the house. I head straight for the cabinet that keeps all of me hidden from this place and when the door doesn't open I smash the glass with my heel and empty the contents into my hands. "I can't do this anymore Lucas, I'm sorry. I don't belong here." I run away from him and towards the street, never looking back - that would have only complicated things further. I know myself all too well and when it comes to matters of the heart I never think things thru… That's why I'm in this place to begin in. My fickle heart keeps getting me into trouble._

" _Where are you going?" Lucas calls out, chasing after me._

" _Anywhere but here!" I scream and run faster and faster until my legs give out and Lucas is no longer chasing me._

* * *

She was startled awake by the dull ache radiating from her temples. She sat up and recognized she was still in a hospital bed, "Where am I?" she asked in a panicked tone of voice.

"Take it easy, you're at Cedars Sinai Medical Center ma'am." The police officer said in a soothing voice. "My name is Officer Millicent Huxtable, do you know why you are here?"

The somber brunette sat up and noticed the broody blonde with piercing blue eyes staring at her from a chair in the corner of the room, "I… I… I…" She brought her delicate hand to the crisp stitches on her forehead, "I ran away. I couldn't be in North Carolina a second longer," She locked eyes with the blonde again, "I couldn't be with you for another day, we were living a lie, so I came home." She adjusted herself in the bed and winced out in pain, "I was attacked outside my condominium in Beverly Hills and now I'm here. Luke-"

"Ma'am I need to get your statement while everything is still fresh in your memory. First things first, can you state your full name for my report?"

"Yes, my name is Brooklyn Penelope Davis." She gulped a raspy dry breath, "But for the last four months I have been using the pseudonym Penny Davis."

Officer Huxtable turned to the man in the chair, "Sir?"

Lucas stood up and handed her a card, "I am Deputy US Marshall Lucas Scott, Miss Davis is a potential witness in the federal indictment case against Julian Baker. For the last four months she has been in my care."

"Thank you" Officer Huxtable said before turning back to Miss Davis. "Your charts are using your real name but I think it's best if for the remainder of this interview and reporting purposes I refer to you only as Jane Doe for your safety, is that understood?"

"Yes," Brooke choked. She caught a glimpse of her bruised arms and scraped hands, she hadn't been aware of those injuries before this very moment. "How long have I been here?"

"A week," Lucas growled from his chair, "You were lying there unconscious for a week Brooke." Lucas jumped up out of his chair and paced the room. "The doctors weren't sure if you were going to wake up at all. I had to be the one to call your parents and tell them I endangered their _only_ child, do you know how difficult that was for me? Not to mention I thought… I thought I had-"

Officer Huxtable sensed the tension between the two of them and spoke up, "I am going to give you a few minutes to get oriented, I'll be back shortly. Please do me a courtesy Deputy and refrain from discussing the attack until I return," Lucas nodded and she headed to the door, "Great, I'll be back soon."

After Officer Huxtable left and he was sure they were alone Lucas dragged his chair over to Brooke's bedside. "I thought I lost you forever. Why did you leave me in North Carolina, what happened pretty girl?"

"I was afraid, you bought me that silly little monkey and it all hit me… I am in love with you Luke." Brooke rubbed her tear stained cheeks, "I couldn't help but think about what was going to happen after Julian's trial. My life is here in California and yours isn't - a relationship between us could never work." She paused again, "I saw how you are with your family, they mean so much to you. I won't ever fit in with that life, so I just ran away."

Lucas pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. "I love you too pretty girl. After the trial we will sort everything out I promise, but right now you need to trust me. It's my job to protect you and I intend to do just that for as long as you'll have me."

"You mean that?" Brooke asked with a small smile.

"With all of my heart." Lucas leaned in and kissed her forehead. "No more running. I won't let you down pretty girl. You just have to trust me… please."

"No more running." Brooke repeated.

They both turned when they heard a knock at the door, "Miss Davis are you ready to give your statement now."

"Yes Officer Huxtable I am." Brooke let go of Lucas's hand and cleared her throat, "I'll just start from the beginning…"

* * *

So... What did all of you think? Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? The italicized part was a flashback and it was in Brooke's POV.. Should I continue? I know I have a lot of open stories right now.. But I couldn't help myself. :)

Upcoming: We go back to the start... We are going to meet Brooke Davis before she met Lucas Scott. So stay tuned. :)

Thanks for reading!

Krystal


End file.
